


Death is a Revolving Door

by 8l4ckth0rn



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, never let me trade headcanons with cas ever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8l4ckth0rn/pseuds/8l4ckth0rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was not a thing to be lightly trifled with. But then again, neither was Gundam Tanaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is a Revolving Door

A beach. So that was how he was going to die. At least he had freedom of his arms. That would make the entire ordeal so much easier on his mistress’s part. Looking ahead, he saw what his death would be. A stampede of animals. Leave it to Monokuma to have a taste for the ironic. But it was to be expected, if the past three executions were any indication. Gundam would have to work quickly if this was to be completed. Of course, the original plan would still work, but if he succeeded here, his mistress would not be required to…he would not think of it. Unlike him to be distracted when concentration was most needed. 

This “death” of his would serve two, if not three purposes. The first one, obviously, would be the relief of the mortal’s starvation. This was trivial…but admittedly satisfying. They were good people, for the most part, and it would be a waste to see them perish all because of some deluded mortal sense of morality. The second result would be a clear triumph over Monokuma. If he could cheat the execution, he will have proven that he is a god, and Monokuma is merely a pretender. The third triumph…would be a further bonding of him and the woman whose hands he had entrusted his life to. She was only one of two people he would trust with this. The other one was the Hinata boy. However, he was still a virgin, and there was not enough time to rectify that before Gundam was forced to put his plan into action. His partner, on the other hand...

But now he must brush aside thoughts of the past. This was the time for action. He removed the Four Dark Gods of Destruction and placed them on a nearby rock. They had served him well, but now he must leave them alone for a time. He did not know what Monokuma would do with them…no, the present. The here and now. Even now, Gundam was finding it hard to concentrate. So many possibilities for failure, or a wrong turn, or a loss.

He breathed heavily, and pulled a stick from his jacket. As the stampede bore down on him, he began carving a ritual circle in the sand. This circle must be perfect, from the shape to the symbols to the incantation. Gundam worked fast, knowing he only had seconds to do this. Finishing the circle, he brought his hands together. The circle glowed, and he felt a chill go through his body. His head went light, and his legs and arms became wobbly. He looked into the eyes of the leader of the stampede, a male ox. He managed to make out a weak smile, before the ox’s horns dug into his stomach and sent him flying backwards. Even with the numbness that the ritual had brought him, Gundam still felt a stabbing pain shoot through his chest. He could see his arteries split open and his blood flowing freely every which way. He landed on his back, the sand barely cushioning him. With the last of his strength, he was able to turn his head to look at the Four Dark Gods of Destruction one last time, before he closed his eyes and felt his body drain of his soul. 

Immediately, a bright light exploded before his eyes. He felt himself flying, falling, spinning around against his will. The ground gave way beneath him and his feet swung up while his face fell forwards and down and to the right. His arms detached, and his legs. He began to forget. His name, his face. His purpose…but there was something else. He could remember another life. His time at a school. And one word. One word that rang again and again. He remembered loving that word, that word was his god. He remembered doing glorious things in the name of that word.

Despair.

But then a blinding white light pierced his eyes. Those thoughts receded, and his memories returned. He tried to hold onto those few thoughts. What were they doing there, and were they the memories that had been stolen from him. But soon enough they were gone, and Gundam found himself lying on his back. The floor below him was cold and hard, and he heard voices speaking. Wait, voices? Multiple? He had thought that his mistress would be able to keep the secret...

“Gundam!” He heard her sweet voice, and felt her warm arms around him. He smiled, content that he was alive and reunited with her. Pulling away, he opened his eyes to see the face of Sonia Nevermind. His smile grew, but faded when he saw the less welcome face of Kaizuchi Souda. 

“What is he doing here?” Gundam shouted, struggling to his feet. “I thought that this was a secret.”

“I had to improvise” Sonia said, pointing to the numerous cameras that Gundam could see dotting the room. “This was the only room I could find that was big enough, and there were security cameras here.”

“That’s where I came in.” Souda said. “I rewired the cameras to make them on a loop. As far as Monokuma’s concerned, this room is completely empty.”

“But now he knows…” Gundam started, but Souda silenced him with a large burst of sparks from his hand 

“I know a few tricks too” He said “How do you think I’m this good with tech? Magic, my friend.”

“Anyways” Sonia said. “You are alive, and that is all that counts.” She hugged him again, and he was now recovered enough to return the favor. After a moment, he opened his eyes to see Souda staring awkwardly at the two of them. 

“Souda” He said, releasing Sonia with one hand, and opening it up for a hug. “Come here.”

Souda was shocked. “Wh-wha? I thought you were all like ‘pathetic mortal’”

Gundam chuckled “Yes, but you are not a mere mortal. You command the powers of the gods, like Lady Sonia and myself. I am proud to include you among my ranks.”

Souda was still hesitant, but then Sonia extended an arm as well “Fine.” He sighed. He extended his arms and joined in the hug. 

“Three powerful beings, wielding forces mortals can only grasp at the concept of” Gundam said, “together, we will become worshipped and feared. All of us.”


End file.
